Pretty Little Liars Hunger Games
by EzriaFreak
Summary: What if the PLL characters were in the Hunger Games? This really has nothing to do with the HG book's or movies (I'm just using the idea of the arena and such. Also, Katniss and Peeta are mentioned once or twice). I'm not really sure where I'm taking this story, but I'm almost positive it will revolve around Ezria.
1. Districts

So, guys, I'm writing a PLL Hunger Games! Here are the characters and their districts:

**District 1**

Aria Montgomery

Mike Montgomery

**District 2**

Spencer Hastings

Tony Cavanagh

**District 3**

Emily Fields

Wesley Fitzgerald

**District 4**

Hanna Marin

Caleb Rivers

**District 5**

Maya St. Germain

Alex

**District 6**

Jackie Molina

Ezra Fitz

**District 7**

Paige McCullers

Jake

**District 8**

Alison DiLaurentis

Jason DiLaurentis

**District 9**

Melissa Hastings

Ian Thomas

**District 10**

Jenna Marshals

Wren Kingston

**District 11**

Shana

Sean Akard

**District 12**

Mona Verderwall

Noel Kah


	2. Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery hated many things. Yet, she wasn't a rebel nor was she punk. Aria just loathed her district. Nobody understood her. To all of her classmates, Aria was an outsider. She was the girl who did things that nobody else liked. Yet, to Aria, she was the only normal person in her district. She had no friends since nobodies personality suited hers. While Aria loved reading and writing, everybody else loved animals and jewelry. While everybody in her district really wanted a new dress, all Aria wanted was a piece of paper and a pencil. All she wanted to do was write.

Yes, Aria did often write in dirt. When the sun disappeared and it rained nonstop, Aria would collect mud. She wold keep it moist, and would mix it with dry gravel. Next, Aria would use a stick, and would write in the gravel-mud mixture, which she would pour onto the ground. Even though this method did allow Aria to write, her writing was not permanent. Often, the rain would wash her well thought words away. That, or other people would stomp on her stories, creating a hole of sadness in Aria's heart. Because Aria hated when words would disappear, she craved for a paper and pencil.

In fact, all of her life, a paper and pencil was all Aria ever begged for. However, her family was poor and could not afford such luxuries. Even though most of her district was rich and could afford a paper and pencil, nobody bothered to give Aria one. Instead, they watched as the poor girl begged her parents for things they couldn't afford. Aria did know that her family couldn't buy what she wanted, but she hoped that one day, if she begged and prayed hard enough, she would magically receive them.

To Aria, a paper and pencil were the first part of her dream. Since she was so alone, Aria spent a lot of time dreaming. Aria hoped that one day she would become an author. She would write books of the past, she would write books of the present, she would write books that told tales from her ever-growing imagination. Aria would use the money she received from her books to buy a small house next to the meadow of District One. That way, her children would be able to play in the meadow. Also, they would be able to hunt and gather (even though it was illegal) in the meadow. By doing so, as long as she was not discovered, Aria's family would not starve. They would never go to bed hungry, like she often did. Also, if she did not have to spend money on food, Aria would be able to invest on buying her children beautiful clothes and luxuries that she never got. Because Aria's family spent all their money on food, Aria was forced to wear hand-me-downs, and she never received gifts. Even though Aria was used to this style of life, she wanted to spoil her children. She knew she would spoil them in ways she was never.

Yes, Aria Montgomery dreamed a lot. She dreamed of her future and of different worlds. That was something else that was different about Aria. She was one of the only peopple in her district that dreamed. Everybody just assumed that they would live the same life as everybody else. But, since Aria dreamed, she dreamed a lot. Aria dreamed of finding a soul mate that had the same passion of writing as her. Her dreams were pleasant, but would not come true. Well, her biggest dream would not come true. Her dream of living near the meadow would never be fulfilled because Aria Montgomery would have a switch of fate on her sixteenth birthday. Her life would change on the day of the reaping. Her family would be be left to pieces. She would face the biggest challenge in her life. Everything Aria ever knew would be questioned. And yet, it was only a mater of time before Aria would know if she would either be profited or destroyed by this twist of fate.


End file.
